Still the One I love
by LadySilverTears
Summary: SongFic! Serena and Darien get married. Sweet, romantic fic. Great for D/S fans! R+R!!


AN: Hello! This is a songifc about Serena and Darien! Please Read and review, and Read my story 'Evil in the Shadow of the Light'. I am updating once I get 5 more reviews!~ Enjoy the story!  
~*Lady Silver Tears*~  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters. The song in my fic belongs to Shania Twain 'Still the One.' The story plot is mine though.  
~*Still the One*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Serena walked slowly down the isle, in her beautiful Princess dress. Her hair was let down, and curled to frame her pretty flushed face. As she got closer she kept eye contact with her true love. Darien.  
~*~  
When I first saw you, I saw love.   
~*~  
She finally finished the walk and her father gave her hand to Darien. They both felt a surge of love for one another.  
~*~  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.   
~*~  
It took all of Darien's will power not to take her in his arms and kiss her with all the power off his love for her. A thousand years, and she was still the only one for him. She was his light. His entire life.  
~*~  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.  
~*~  
The four bridesmaids had joyous tears streaming down their faces. The best man, Andrew got all chocked up at the sight. When it came time for them to say their vows, Darien went first.  
"My Dearest Serena. My precious princess. My bunny. My Meatball head," he said smiling. "I love you more and more each day. I never knew true love until I saw your beautiful face," he said, squeezing her hand. "You made my life worth living. And..-" he stopped, fighting for control of his shaking voice. "I don't know what I did to get an angel in my life. But I pray to God, I can make your life happy, and love filled for the rest of our days, as you have made mine. Our path to get to where we are now, has not been the easiest, or that of anything normal," tears streamed down Darien's face. "But I will be with you always, for as long as you want me to be." Darien was unable to continue, his emotions to great.  
~*~   
Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday  
~*~  
Serena had tears streaming out of her eyes as well, as she reached up and took his face in her hands. Gently wiping the tears away, staring into his eyes.   
"Darien, my sweet. My life is complete with you in it. I love you so much. I loved you before I met you, and years before. I promise to you, that you will never be lonely ever again. I promise to love you just as much as I do now, if not more tomorrow and all the days to come," she paused taking a deep breath and smiled at her love. "Many people tried to keep us from today. They tried tuning our life into a nightmare to keep us apart. But we beat them. My love for you is stronger than any force, and I hope one day I will be able to show you just how much you mean to me," tears fell down her cheeks. "I will be yours until the end of time, and years beyond that. This, I promise you," she whispered.  
~*~   
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holing on  
We're still together still going strong  
~*~  
The couple gazed into each other's eyes, love reflecting in both. They did not look away until their eyes closed when the priest said the last five words.   
"You may kiss the bride."   
~*~  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
~*~   
They kissed slowly, as the church burst into happy applause and whistles.  
~*~  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
~*~  
Serena and Darien got into the limo and were whisked away to a grade hall where music was playing. A slow song came on and Serena and Darien went to the center of the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. He took her hand in his own as her other hand moved to his shoulder and the back of his neck. Darien leaned his head down and whispered words of love into Serena's ear they slowly swayed to the music.  
~*~  
Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'   
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holing on  
We're still together still going strong   
~*~  
Darien pulled back to look into her eyes, and felt as if he would bust with love. She brushed her lips over his, before putting both arms around his neck, pulling him close. Darien rested his head on her shoulder, and pulled her closer by wrapping both arms around her waist.   
"I love you, Darien," she whispered before kissing his neck gently.  
"I love you too, Serena," he whispered back, before turning her head to kiss her passionately.   
~*~  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night  
~*~  
The couple separated, but only by a few centimeters. They smiled at each other, forehead to forehead.  
~*~   
I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
  
~*~  
  
An: /sigh Yes, I know it isn't the most original idea, but what did you think anyways? My other story is an original idea, so check it out! It has romance, action, adventure, mystery, kidnap, memories being taken away and so much more!! "Evil in the Shadows of Light" Review please! Thanks so much for your time reading my 2nd fic! =)  
~*Lady Silver Tears*~ 


End file.
